


Daddy's Little Spider-Girl

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: Mayday Parker [2]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Announcements, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Children of Characters, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Newborn Children, Peter Parker as a Dad, Pregnancy, Protective Peter Parker, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: A little look at Peter and Mayday's life as father and daughter.
Relationships: May "Mayday" Parker & Mary Jane Watson, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Mayday Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336846
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Daddy's Little Spider-Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).



> Warning: Cuteness inside, you've been warned. Starts with a pregnancy announcement from MJ.

A large giddy smile appeared on MJ's face when she saw the test, she covered her mouth and snuck into the bedroom. Mary Jane quickly pulled out her old engagement ring box and squeezed the pregnancy test inside, closing the box with a sigh.

"Peter, can you come in here?" She called, hearing her husband's footsteps behind her. She smiled to herself and cleared her throat.

"What's up?" Peter asked, quirking a brow when she turned to face him. His eyebrow nearly few off his head when he noticed the box that held her engagement ring, "What's that for, MJ?"

"Okay, don't freak out or anything. But I've got a surprise for you, Tiger." MJ said, stepping up to her husband. She held the box out to him with a wide smile, placing a hand on his chest when he took it. "Open it."

Peter chuckled lightly, "It's empty, Mary Ja-" He cut off as soon as he opened the small box, his blue eyes widening in shock and joy.

"You're- You mean... Wha- Father? Me? I..." He stammered, a sudden smile breaking onto his face as he set the box down on the bed before suddenly scooping her into his arms with a loud laugh.

Peter tucked his arms under her thighs and hoisted his wife into the air, pressing his lips to hers before setting her down and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Happy?" She asked, smiling into his shoulder.

"Oh definitely! I'm gonna be a dad!"


End file.
